Unwanted Witch
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: After sending away the Harvest Goddess, the Witch Princess begins to feel uneasy with her neighbors. Out of guilt, she tries and make amends with the people, but fails. She then leaves the valley for some unlikely counseling. Inspired by Awesome Rapidash.
1. This Story is Only Two Chapters Long

_Author's Note: Congratulations, Awesome Rapidash. You just inspired this little one-shot of mine. ____ Now, I don't know right now whether you feel flattered for inspiring this piece, or rather angry that I somewhat borrowed your plot, but either way, I hope I don't disappoint you/make up for my little transgression. And, well… if you and the other readers enjoy this, that's a big plus._

_Disclaimer: And no, still don't own Harvest Moon. Awesome Rapidash is technically the originator of this plot, the nonsensical spin on it is my idea.  
_

**Harvest Moon D.S.**

**Unwanted Witch**

In a humble shack in Forget-Me-Not Valley, a single woman sighed long and hard.

The woman in particular had long, curly dirty blonde hair, and a pair of usually mischievous ruby eyes. She was garbed in mystical looking black and violet robes. Over the time she's spent in the valley, many for one reason or another call her the Witch Princess.

"Darn it… who would've figured everything would get worse since that day? All I tried to do is shut up that annoying Harvest Goddess once and for all, but instead I send her on a one-way trip to an alternate dimension while being incased in stone! That's two screw-ups in one instance! And what's worse, the people here are starting to get really irritated with me thanks to this new stunt! I have a feeling the lack of Goddess has been the cause of some of the recent run of bad luck! As much as I like stirring up some trouble, this is too much!" she rambled to herself.

"Well, it was your fault for being irresponsible in the first place…" the nagging voice of a brown-haired farmer with stoic brown eyes reminded her in her mind.

"CAN IT, LINK!!! I GET IT ALREADY!!!" The Witch Princess shouted at the top of her lungs.

She looked around frantically for the young man whom she called Link, but to no avail.

"Oh, great…now the stress has gone so far as to make me here voices! This bites…" she grumbled.

"No, what this is happens to be your conscience, that little voice that tells you what to do. I just happen to sound like your farmer friend because he happens to fulfill that role for you when he's actually around." Link's voice sighed in her head.

"What?! YOU?! I thought I got rid of you ages ago! I don't need no stinkin' conscience!" She raved.

"Well, too bad. You're feeling just guilty enough to have me around, so tough luck. Now deal with your little guilt trip and make peace to everybody!" her conscious cried.

"But---"

"At least try! Even if the villagers are reluctant to hear you out." her conscious interrupted.

"B---"

"NOW!!!" her conscious ordered her.

"Fine…fine. If it'll get rid of the stupid nagging voice in my head, I'm off already…" the Witch grumbled.

"That's not a nice way to speak about the voice of your friend…" the conscious grumbled back.

"GAAAH!!!!"

* * *

Eventually, the Witch Princess took a stroll to the Blue Bar to try and make amends with the customers there. 

"I guess this is a decent first stop. It's practically the social center of this town… which makes me fear for this place sometimes." She uttered aloud.

She then opened up the door to see everyone busy chattering amongst themselves. One drinking man happened to be sitting in the stool closest to the entrance, while everybody else was clustered on the far end. Going with her common sense, the Witch Princess approached the nearby man first.

He had black hair styled in a pompadour fashion, and weary dark eyes. He wore a wrinkled white work shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black shoes.

His cheeks were a bit red from his alcohol exposure, but the Witch Princess went for it anyway.

"Um… hi…" The Witch Princess uttered aloud.

In reaction, the dark-haired man turned in a quick fury and pointed his finger.

"YOU!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Despite his clearly loud voice, he managed to grab the attention of the others.

"Uh, yeah… it's me. The "despicable" Witch Princess. Anyway, Marlin, right? Yeah, I guess that's your name. That's what I overheard your folks call you. I'd just like to say that I've seen the recent run of windstorms ruining the crops around lately thanks to the Harvest Goddess' disappearance, and seeing as how you're one of the farmers around here, I guess I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for my screw up. That wasn't my intention to send her off along with her pixie friends. Honest…" she spoke in a calm tone, despite the fact that she knew that the tiny creatures were actually called Harvest Sprites.

The man supposedly known as Marlin snorted in disgust.

"Phaw….. yeah, right. I know about yur dirty tricks, you demon!" he cried. "I dun believe fer a minute you "accidentally" made the Harvest Goddess dizaper!"

The Witch Princess blinked.

"Hm… strange. I didn't know this Marlin guy had an accent." The Witch Princess thought to herself, unaware of his slightly drunken state.

"N-no… seriously. That was an accident. As much as I despise the girl, our preferred method of dealing with people we don't like have nothing to do with sending them to some other dimension… or death curses for that matter. Seriously, I'm working with the new farmer to help restore that annoying Goddess to—"

"Can yuu make it rain?" Marlin asked.

Again, The Witch Princess blinked in reaction the peculiar way he pronounced the word "you", and was momentarily rendered silent.

"Can yuu make it rain?" he asked again. "Y'know… we haven' had any uzfull rain since the destructive wethur. If yuu can make it rain, then ah "MIGHT" fergive yuu…."

"Eh… no. Lovely Summer Showers are out of my jurisdiction of magic. Sorry…" the Witch Princess apologized.

"Bwaha!! I knew it! Yuu got rid of the Harvest Goddess because you knew only SHE held power over it! Yur jealous of her… so you got rid of her to take out the rain as well, eh? I figured out yer diabolical master plan now, witch!" Marlin proclaimed in triumph.

"No, but nice plan. If the Valley happens to be in need of a villain, I think I know who we should turn to in the future." The Harvest Witch answered sarcastically.

"Shove it, misery maker, and yer misery making! With all the trouble you've caused to me and meh valley! I bet it was even yer fault I was doomed to exist as a cold and unfeeling jerk, isn't it?" he accused violently.

Again, the Witch Princess blinked.

"Ah… you seem quite emotional for someone so "unfeeling."" She thought with an annoyed expression on her face.

"GO ON THEN! GIT OUTTA HERE WITCH! LEAVE THIS PLACE AND LEAVE ME TO MAH ANGST!!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MAH ANGST!!!" Marlin shouted.

At that moment, the Witch Princess got a whiff of his alcoholic breath and made a funny face.

"Okay, clearly I've failed with this guy. Not only is this guy crazy with anger, but he could use a few breath mints too. Gosh, I thought this valley at least had enough technology to allow tooth brushing." She thought to herself.

Deciding to give up on the loss cause, the Witch Princess was about to waltz on towards the crowd when she caught Marlin opening his mouth again.

"I bet it was her fault that Vesta's forcing me into an arranged marriage to that simple girl hanging out at our farm… I knew something was up when she didn't leave me that Toy Corvette I wanted for Christmas all those years ago…" Marlin sulked.

"Damn it! I'm not Santa Claus, either!!!" she growled under her breath.

The group she approached where four of the oldest men of the Valley.

One had a colonial style white wig and very squinty eyes. He wore a green sweater vest over a clean white shirt and nice black pants.

Then there were two identical men with the same fuzzy grey hair at the sides with thick matching mustaches and wily grin. The difference was in their clothes:

One man wore blue overalls with a yellow smiley face, while the other wore Green overalls with a pink tulip.

Finally, there was a stern man with dark messy hair and spectacled beady eyes. He wore a heavily pocketed khaki vest over a white work shirt, a pair of khaki pants and dark brown hiking boots.

"That woman's just causing too much trouble!" The squinty-eyed man proclaimed.

"Here, here!" the other three cried.

"She's gone too far! I don't even think she realizes just how much of a problem it's causing! I think it's about time someone puts a stop to this!" the squinty-eyed man continued.

The other three man nodded in unison.

Seeing their strength in resolve and agreement, the Witch Princess panicked a little.

"Um… alright, I think trying to dissuade those guys will be a waste, too. At this rate, going up to them might reward me with an angry mob, torches and all." She concluded.

And so, the Witch Princess abruptly left the Blue Bar, leaving the four men to continue their conversation.

"Poor Miss Lumina. I've already tried so many times to persuade Lady Romana to be more lenient on the girl, but she just refuses to listen to reason. I know the Mistress means well in educating her in such a way, but everyone has their limits! I don't even remember the last time Miss Lumina was allowed to leave the Villa, anymore! And I can tell Master Link is starting to get concerned for her as well." The squinty-eyed man finished.

"Aye, tis a shame. I guess not every one at this age has the luxury of retaining the spirit of what it means to be young, eh Patrick?" the man in the blue overalls cried in a hearty way.

"Yeah, too bad Kassey. The girl's at that age where she should be experiencing young love, not being cooped in her house and playing piano all day! And I can tell that Link fella' will make a fine mate for her!" the man in green overalls cried back.

"How about this? I can speak with Ms. Romana about having her granddaughter working on the archeological dig every once in a while! That kind of experience should be able to provide the kind of worldy knowledge needed for a proper lady, and she finally has an excuse to leave the Villa! That dashing young farmer happens to come around every once in awhile, so the two lovebirds could even spend a few days together at the site as well! How does that sound, Sebastian?" the man with glasses proposed.

"Hm… by George, I think that could work!" The squinty man exclaimed

* * *

The Witch Princess' next stop on her path to forgiveness was Vesta's farm. She met the large woman with flaming red hair in yellow clothing outside on the fields. 

"So… I wouldn't normally do this with my job and all, but could I borrow a few seeds to insta-grow them?" the Witch Princess asked.

"No…" Vesta answered abruptly.

"Oh, come on! I said I was doing to make up for the many crops lost from the recent storms and draught!" the Witch Princess.

"I'm sorry, hun, but as nice a gesture you've planned, I run a business, not a charity. And I see you have no gold to pay me." Vesta answered.

"What?! Oh, come on! What don't you get about the deal? You hand me the seeds, I hand the fully grown fruits and veggies back to you free of charge! You practically get way more seeds than what you give away!" The Witch Princess argued.

"Nope, uh-uh. Sorry… the former farmer from way back, this blonde named Claire, tried the very same trick with me. I didn't fall for her before she was kicked out of here, and I'm not going to give in to you." Vesta stated firmly.

"WHAT?!?!?! Come on, come on! Just give me, like… one or two bags of your watermelon seeds? I'll make some snow cones with a few spare melons!" The Witch Princess begged.

Vesta raised an eyebrow.

"Will you SHARE those snow cones?" she asked.

"Phft! No, of course not! That's why you have Kai around for the Summer Season, right? You can go get some off of him!" the Witch Princess answered.

Immediately, Vesta stared at the selfish wish coldly.

"Then no Seeds for you." Vesta said.

"Awwww…" The Witch Princess groaned.

The saddened girl then sulked away at her newest favor until she realized she forgot something.

"Wait a minute… why did I originally visit Vesta's place to begin with! I know I had this new plan to make it up to the villagers that ended in utter failure, but I could've sworn I had something to say to the big gal herself… oh, that's right!"

Before she completely left the premises, the Witch Princess turned around and faced Vesta once more.

"Wait a minute, I forgot to say that I'm sorry for all trouble I caused your crops after getting rid of the Harvest Goddess!" she shouted.

"Oh, okay! I forgive you then!" Vesta shouted back.

The Harvest Witch shrugged.

"Okay, I couldn't tell if she was serious back then, but at least I got some forgiveness in words. Too bad that's only one person so far. What now? At this rate, I'm just going to irritate everyone else in the Valley before I can make a proper apology. And I can't go to that Daryl guy! He cares less about the Harvest Goddess' disappearance and just be angry at me because I'm not loaning him my spare magical doohickeys for his experiments! Who do I have left to go to around here?" she gripped to herself.

Suddenly, she recalled how she got into this little mission of hers in the first place.

"Right! My old pal, Link! If his nagging imaginary voice got me into this mess, then maybe his nagging real presence can help get me out of it! It's worth a short, right?" she said to herself in a hopeful tone.

With that said, The Witch Princess headed off towards Fafnir Farm to meet its owner, Link….

* * *

"WHAT?!??!!" The witch Princess yelled as she stared at a piece of paper posted to the front door. 

""_Sorry, but I'll be out of town for a little while to take care of some important business,"_?! Could you have at LEAST let me know WHERE you left for an emergency situation! Why, Link?! Why did you leave me at my hour of need?!" she cried dramatically.

The Witch Princess proceeded to stomp around and growl furiously to work out excess stress until she could think of something.

"Fine, FINE!!! If no one in this valley will hear me out, then I only have one option left to me! There's only one guy I know that's close enough to the Harvest Goddess that can help me out with this mess! I'll just go to him!" the Witch Princess realized. "I just hope he still isn't telling those horror stories about guys being stuck to the floor. They give me the creeps, especially after the last time I accidentally did that to Van. I think he skipped a few of his usual visits because of that incident."

With a new resolve in mind, the spirited Witch Princess made her way out of Fafnir Farm to meet this special guy of hers.

"MINERAL TOWN, HERE I COME!!!"

* * *

_Author's Note Dos: Only One Chapter Left, folks. I'm probably typing it out while you're reading it, unless I'm really tired or procrastinating again. Just finished watching this nifty series called "Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru" It's neat, but it involves a really wacky situation. I only recommend this if you can keep an open mind, or love trying out something very different._

_Alright, A-Dash, if you decided to take a look at this piece, let me know what you think, okay?_


	2. See? Because This is the Final Chapter

And so, after some unmentionable time of travel, the Witch Princess winds up in the confession booth of Mineral Town's very own Church to have some good old fashion religious therapy with Priest Carter.

"Oh lost lamb, what has brought you to the Church of the Goddess?" Carter's voice proclaimed from the other side.

"Lost lamb? Do you really have to call me that? That sounds a little embarrassing, don't you think? I'm not all white and fluffy and servable on a plate when it's convenient." The Witch Princess complained.

"Um, okay then… let me try that again." Carter said before clearing his throat.

"Oh… lost visitor, what has brought you to the Church of the Goddess?" Carter asked once more with the same dramatic flair as the first time.

"Much better. Anyway, I've come to confess a serious offense… I guess you could say it would be a sin worthy of being dubbed Public Enemy #1 around here, especially to a man of the cloth such as yourself." The Witch Princess began.

She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she saw Carter make a nod motion.

"Very well then. Confess thy sin and release yourself of evil and contempt." He replied.

The Witch Princess gulped.

"Well, uh, you see… I'm not entirely sure just how much faith you have in the power of that lady, but some time ago, I actually made the Harvest Goddess vanish from this plain of existence, rendering her helpful influences null and void. And I have a feeling I just peeved the populace that way." She finally confessed.

An uneasy silence befell the Church for a few moments.

"Um… Mister Priest guy?" The Witch Princess said in a cracked voice.

And yet another period of silence befell the Church.

"….. I see…" Carter finally spoke.

"Ah, um… now you don't happen to be really angry at me right now, do you?" the Witch Princess asked nervously.

"…This holy dwelling is a place of healing and forgiveness, not a shack of wraith and pain. Therefore, because of your confession and your show of regret, you shall be forgiven in her name." Carter concluded.

"Eh… really?" The Witch Princess asked hesitantly.

"Although she currently may not be with us in presence, I am certain that is her will." Carter answered.

For a brief moment, the Witch Princess stared dubiously into the confession hole that allowed Carter to here people's confessions.

"What?! Seriously? I sent your precious Harvest Goddess away to who-knows-where and you're really just going to shrug it off and tell me all is well for me? Oh, come on! I know you, Mr. Holy Man! You must like that Goddess a whole lot to be willing to loose the "privilege" of shacking up with a significant other just to devote yourself to her teachings! There must be some festering hatred boiling in those snazzy garbs of yours!" the Witch Princess griped.

The holy man in black cleared his throat before moving on.

:"First of all, to be clear, I'm actually a Minister. I can still marry if I chose to, but I'll need to find another person to perform the ceremony, seeing as how I cannot do it for myself. Secondly, I actually caught wind of this from one of the local sprites some time ago. Yes, sent the Harvest Goddess away, but it's been quickly established that it was all an accident that you're working hard to atone for. So no, I'm not mad, but I would like to what exactly would have driven you to such extremes… even if it were under accidental circumstances." Carter explained.

The Witch Princess nodded.

"Fine. You know, usually that annoying Goddess being all goodie-goodie yet overbearingly conceited with her near-omnipotence everyday, but then she just HAD to push the envelope and shove her obnoxiousness in her face by coming up with a new catchphrase! "Tada!" this! And "Tada!" that! Who the heck does she think she is, some Vegas Showgirl Magician poofing center stage and making millions off magic tricks and sexy fan service? Honestly, who in their right mind would proudly proclaim "Tada!" as their catchphrase? Why couldn't it have been something less annoying, like "Let's Rock!", or "Harvest-Ago-go Baby!" or "Here I come to save the day!!!"? Heck, even "Go Go Goddess Ranger!" would've been better! No, wait. I think this is a better idea: How about whenever she makes her grand arrival, a small block of legible text pops in right by her that reads "The Harvest Goddess appears" like in one of those old-school RPGs! Yeah, that way I don't have to put up with her obnoxious speaking at all, smack her around with a plastic hammer, and gain 5,000 gold complete with 1,000,000 EXP for defeating her?!" she rambled on.

"So this aggravation runs deep, it seems…" Carter noted.

At the moment, the exasperated witch was hyperventilating from her excessive chatter and outrage.

"Y-yeah… yeah it does… sorry for getting… carried away… like that…" she said in between her breaths.

"Either way, I'm sure the Harvest Goddess will be able to forgive you knowing it was all a misunderstanding. She might be a little irked at first, but far too deep sympathy to bear a lasting grudge over that. Everything should be fine between you two once order is restored." Carter answered.

"Well, thanks for the good news and all Mr. Priest, but unfortunately, your voice alone doesn't speak for all the other guys that are breathing down my neck at the moment." The Witch Princess mentioned.

"Right. Well unfortunately, while she may be willing to forgive, lesser mortals who hold her so dearly may not. They owe her so much for her blessings, so it would be understandable that they would be resentful. However, what they must understand is that despite her "disappearance", her will still works hard to retain the safety of her people. Had this not been true, the recent run of disasters would have ended all life as we know it, and yet we all remain fine and dandy despite it. And it seems she's even spared you from an ill fate," said Carter.

"What, you're saying that she's still looking out for me, even though we go at it like a snake and mongoose on a regular basis?" the Witch Princess asked.

"I believe so. Otherwise, I think she would've directed all the misfortune towards you and smote you thusly." Carter replied.

The Witch Princess gawked at thin air in amazement.

"Huh...strange. Didn't know she actually does nice things for me every once in awhile." She muttered quietly.

"Anyway, concerning your other problem, I believe you have little to worry about if you remain true and persistent with your goal. Once the people see and realize you are sincerely trying to bring the Harvest Goddess back to them, they'll come to forgive your transgression as well. You will just have to stay strong and remain patient. Patience, after all, and hard work is bound to be rewarded." Carter preached.

"Alright . If there really is little more to do than that, I guess I'll just have to go with it. I guess I couldn't expect some "_deus ex machine"_ solution for this kind of situation, anyway. Thanks for hearing me out, Priest Man." The Witch Princess sighed.

"No problem, milady. And before you leave, I would like to say that Doctor Trent would like to thank you once again for contributing a vast stock of herbs and poisons for his study and looks forward to any further help you can offer him." Carter added.

The Witch Princess groaned.

"Don't remind me…" she grumbled. "I'm at too much of a low point as it is, groveling for forgiveness like this. I don't need to know how just how soft I can go."

"Thank you for your time, Visitor. May you receive everlasting blessings." Carter finished.

"Yeah, yeah…" the Witch Princess muttered.

With that bit of business out of the way, the Witch Princess shuffled towards the exit, but not before causing a ponytail head to turn.

"C-Carter…. Was that… a witch?" the young man with the brown ponytail cried.

The hearty blonde priest stepped out of the confession office, dressed completely in black priestly clothing.

"Why yes… yes she is, Cliff." Carter answered calmly.

"Um… then why didn't she burn or melt or something upon entering the Church? Is this place no longer protected?" the nervous young man asked.

Carter chuckled in amusement.

"No, no. That woman is not of the evil variety, young one. Her magic is different and complex in a way that makes her the Goddess' opposite, but she is a necessary compliment to the Goddess' power. Their relationship if anything is more like a sibling rivalry with a grudging respect between them instead of mortal enemies" He explained.

"Wow… you sound like you're very familiar with this Witch girl, too." Cliff said in awe, despite the doubt and anxiety that still lingered within him.

"Indeed I am. She's actually made a previous pilgrimage to this place, in fact. Last time she came to confess turning the Goddess Spring of Forget-Me-Not Valley into a huge tub of Mushroom Soup!" he shared.

Cliff's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I-is that so…?" he asked in a shaky voice.

* * *

Right outside, the Witch Princess slumped away feeling half disappointment.

"I don't know… in an odd way, I feel relieved getting that off my chest to the Goddess' main man, but on the other hand I'm still left without a solution. I guess I was expecting too much from this place. I mean, this was way worse than that time I decided to use the valley's spring for a huge amount of Mushroom Spring. Sure, I got a kick out of the Harvest Goddess smelling like forest fungi for a month, but that was still a brutal muss. Ugh… I don't know what's left with my options. I hope they forgot about me back home and try to lay low until tension dies down, but it's likely that the butler guy had a long hard talk with his Mistress and they're going to make sure they keep me off their premises. Heck, most of the villagers probably found out I left, and they probably prepared a huge angry mob to drive me out if I go back…" she voiced aloud.

"I see… you must feel REALLY bad about something if you decided to visit Church." A familiar voice called out.

"Ah, oh no… now I'm hearing that voice again from my unresolved guilt again! Stupid conscience! Can't you see I already tried everything I could?!" the Witch Princess shouted.

"Uh… what are you talking about? I'm right beside you." The voice answered back.

The Witch Princess turned her head to see a young man with messy brown hair and stoic grey eyes. He sported a green short-sleeved jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of red and white sneakers. On his back was a brown rucksack.

"Link?! Is that really you this time?" the Witch Princess exclaimed.

The physical form of her farmer friend nodded slowly.

"Oh! Well, that's good! So you were in Mineral Town this whole time? What business do you possibly have here?" the Witch Princess asked.

"Unfortunately, there's been some trouble with the Mineral Town Delivery services as of late, and I felt it was about time I finally had a chicken, so I ended up coming here to pick one up personally. And since I was here, I decided to take advantage of the local market they have here. Right now, the Poultry Farm is holding onto my chicken until I finally depart, so it should be fine." Link explained.

"Alright, glad to finally hear what you've been up to since left." The Witch Princess said back in slight irritation. "So… how'd the little farewell party with your "pwecious wittle" Lumina go before heading out? I know you out of everyone, you'd take your sweet time saying to her in person… because you just "wove" her so much, right?"

"Ugh… honestly, sometimes I'm not sure if you're a Witch Princess as you claim, or if you're really some sleazy old man in disguise." Link groaned.

"Hmph, well that's a low blow coming from you, isn't it?" the Witch Princess pouted.

"Then quit having a kick out of teasing my love life already. Do you realize how many times you've asked me how far I've made it with her?" Link growled. "Anyway, what brings YOU here, of all things? I don't take it you're really a Church Girl at heart, considering that you rarely ever leave the valley, too."

The Witch Princess diverted her eyes, then started to rub her head. Soon, she added a nervous laugh into the mix, and nearly resorted to finish off the routine by rubbing her tummy at the same time.

"Eh, right… y'know, Link? I think after a few weeks of trouble without the Goddess, I've seen the fellow villagers get restless, and it seems they're just about ready to unleash their fury on the one responsible, namely me. I know I've been working my butt off on the side to help out in our quest to restore the Goddess, but do you honestly think the villagers would believe a troublemaker like me is out to get her back? There's been too many fairy tales that's made out our little rivalry to be some dramatic clash between good and evil, and I doubt the fairytale believers will wanna take the side of "Big Mamma Evil!" she explained.

"Hm… well, it's true that you aren't known to provide "pleasant" company, but I don't think those guys are the type to be out for cold blood. And I don't think it's a widely accepted notion that you're a harbinger of violent weather, but I must admit, this has been one hell-hole of a Summer we've been dealing with so far. Anyway, I haven't heard too much of your former "exploits", but have you ever once actually tried to DESTROY the valley before?"

The Witch Princess paused for a bit.

"Total and utter oblivion of the town…? Not really. You know me, I stir up a little bit chaos here and there, all the while working on a few assignments to aid the magic community and occasionally confronting that annoying Goddess when she was around Can't say I've cursed a guy to death, so I honestly can't say I have a true criminal record beyond that crazy incident." She answered.

"Then… I don't see how they'd be mad at you. No one back at the Valley's ever really spoken badly about you beyond saying you can be a nuisance, except for Marlin, but he speaks ill of a lot people. On the other hand, Lumina is quite okay with you despite how much you enjoy jeering at her developing relationship with me, and Sebastian's actually glad to have around the last of a fabled clan come live at the Villa's former guesthouse." Link reasoned.

"Actually, about that… I think I may have finally pushed the old man's buttons… I overheard the man plot to bring me down with his drinking buddies, saying I've "gone too far"." The Witch Princess revealed.

"Are you serious? Our good man Sebastian, plotting some sort of riot? That doesn't sound like him at all…" Link uttered in disbelief. "Maybe he was drunk or something, but still…Did you even hear out the rest of the discussion?"

The Witch Princess twitched.

"Eh-heh… n-no, not really. But come on, the guy sounded pretty fired up! I bet he could've even revived the American Revolution with that funny wig the way he roused up his guys! He even mentioned that there was some woman he could no longer stand" she answered.

"He could've been fed up with anyone, according to the lack of knowledge you obtained. It could've been Romana because of how stubborn she can be about things, or maybe some unwanted pesky visitor that keeps coming by without us knowing." Link guessed. "Either way, what even gave you the idea Sebastian holds something against you in the first place?"

Again, the Witch Princess laughed nervously.

"You know, maybe it had to do with the those magic wedgie I gave him on occasion… or the time I turned his wig purple… or it could've been the love potion incident from before you were here… and then there was the cursed relic I gave him for his birthday…"

Link stood there gawking as the Witch Princess' list continued.

"That Sebastian must have one forgiving sense of humor. He keeps bringing you up like a fun memory, and I'm still in the dark why…" Link thought to himself.

"Okay, okay, I think I get it now." He finally interrupted aloud. "Honestly, the old man is surprisingly forgiving despite his uptight-ish ways. I'm sure he isn't planning some sort of mad fest like you claim. How about we go back and straighten this whole thing out?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" the Witch Princess asked nervously.

"I think that's the one that makes the most sense." Link answered. "C'mon, it honestly can't be that bad, and if it is, you have a few guys that got your back, myself included."

For a moment, The Witch Princess looked at Link curiously. She then chuckled in amusement.

"Of course you do. It's all because you're the weird little "straight arrow", always having to stand up for your friends, even if they're a habitual pain in the rear." She teased.

"Right… and I suppose you're somehow better than me because of it." Link retorted sarcastically. "Come on, just be grateful for once. It's not like I'm ordering you around all the time like an uptight fruitcake."

"Actually, I might be grateful… just a little…" The Witch Princess said in a sing-song tone.

"Just a little, eh? Really? You know you still owe me a lot from way back when I saved your hide from that huge mess of yours. Guess that and actually befriending you in the first place never really meant all that much you, did it?" Link uttered casually.

The Witch Princess sighed.

"Okay, okay! I'm grateful! I'm really grateful! Don't go all guilt trip on me when I already had the six night stay!" she sad aloud.

"That's good. You know, it wouldn't hurt if you acted more considerate for a change… it just might help make people see you in a better light." Link said with a grin.

"Easy for you say…" The Witch Princess answered back in a sing-song tone once again.

Link simply shook his head in response. He then turned around and took a few steps away.

"Well, it looks like you're already done with your business here, and I've just taken care of mine. How about we head back right now?" he proposed.

"Meh, fine by me… I'd rather not stay here any longer. Besides, I still have a personal project to finish up back at home." The Witch Princess answered.

"Alright, then off we go, Minerva!" Link cried.

The Witch Princess cringed upon hearing that name.

"AGH!!! Must you seriously do that to me? You know how much I hate that name!" "Minerva" groaned.

"It's punishment." Link said flatly.

"Punishment? For what?!" the Witch Princess exclaimed.

"For making a spectator sport off of my relationship with Lumina too much. From now you'll have to face the wrath of your own embarrassing name until you make up for this." He explained.

"WH-WHAT?!?! How do you expect me to do that?" Minerva exclaimed again.

"You can start off by helping Kai with his summer shack snow cones" Link ordered.. "I overheard your little plot to hoard his snow cone supply all to yourself, and we can't have that happening in hot weather, can we?"

"Awwwwww… but Link, I love snow cones! Especially the watermelon kind! And you know how easily those sell out!" the Witch Princess whined.

"Well too bad. You'll just have to earn the money for it like anybody else. I can't let you mooch off of me forever, Minerva." Link lectured.

Again, the poor Witch twitched at the sound of her own name.

"Aw, phoey…" she pouted.

**End**


End file.
